deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/We Say Goodbye To ScrewAttack Trivia
There are 6 questions asked in regards to Aquaman vs Namor: *#Atlantis should not be considered larger than Greenland as there is no standard size for a continent (6:45). Ben concede's that there is no standard size for a continent but if it was smaller than Greenland, Atlantis would be considered a micro-continent instead. Even without that, Atlantis was composed of multiple cities so this feat should still be considered substantially larger than Namor's. *#Did you forget to add the graphics and sound effects to the animation i.e. the FIGHT! at the beginning (9:05)? Actually that was intentional. The FIGHT! at the start generally forced the animation to include some kind of face off at the start of each battle. There are battles that would be better off without this limitation and it is going to be made very apparent in the first 3D episode of the season (episode 106). Knowing what it is, I have to agree that removing the FIGHT! was probably for the best. *#Why didn't Topo or Giganto appear in the battle animation (10:40)? It would've been really cool and it was an idea thrown around but they decided that including this clash would take away too much from the fight between Aquaman and Namor. Just the shots with the random fish already took up a lot of time and animating this fight would mean that the fight between the combatants would have to sacrifice even more time, which they did not have. *#If Namor can resist telepathy, why was Aquaman able to use it to defeat him (12:00)? Aquaman's telepathy is really powerful and has a global range so it can be argued that despite Namor's resistance to the power, his defenses would still fail against Aquaman. However, he does resist it. It's just that the temporary stun from the power created enough of an opening for him to be eaten alive. *#Aquaman won because his movie came out recently (13:55)! No. Carnage VS Lucy was released around the same time as the Venom movie and Carnage lost. Luigi VS Tails was released to commemorate the Year of Luigi and Luigi lost. Although, not entirely wrong.They do release certain episodes to match up with recent movies or media the characters may have. Because of the Aquaman movie, he was a much more requested character because the public's interest in them is higher. *#Why did Aquaman call the female angler fish "boys" (16:20)? That was a genuine fuck up on their part. They didn't bother to research fish because this was a fight between Aquaman and Namor not every type of fish in the sea. Not helping matters is that the scene was a last-minute addition. The ending itself was planned to have one of the combatant's finish their opponent off with fish but the type of fish wasn't set in stone. It went from swarms of fish to double fish. It was ultimately decided to be angler fish because they added a more epic feel to the setting. *There are three random birds in episode 106's animation. *Ben does say that there is a fight featuring an important bird but that will be "later on in the year" (10:25). *Ben hints that there will be another Kaiju fight later on in the season (11:50). *The Mega Man Battle Royale was nearly complete at the time of airing (18:30). *There was a time where an animator put the wrong Mega Man in place because they all look the same. *The selling point for each Mega Man's inclusion was their appearance in his Final Smash. *The ScrewAttack YouTube channel is being restructured to focus on DEATH BATTLE! and all the old ScrewAttack videos will be moved to RoosterTeeth (23:30). One thing to note is that it is merely a rebranding and ScrewAttack as a whole hasn't really been a company so much as a division of RoosterTeeth. *Part of the reason is YouTube's algorithms. Because the majority of ScrewAttack viewers, watch DEATH BATTLE! (which gets millions of views), it is subsequently harder for other shows they make like Top 10, which was moved to The Know. *They also will have a lot more control over the videos because YouTube decides what it shows (29:40). *In regards to the variety of the channel, while it may've worked like that once upon a time, nowadays channels are more encouraged to focus on one specific topic (32:30). They are not backing themselves into a corner, creatively speaking because they are part of RoosterTeeth which features tons of different types of creativity. *Ben and Chad hint to another death battle related show appearing (33:45). *The plan (34:20): *#Rebranding the channel and privating older content *#Keeping the ScrewAttack name on RoosterTeeth for a month before rebranding *#Playlists will be introduced on the website *#Organise all of the ScrewAttack content into a playlist. *They do have ideas for the ScrewAttack name. It is as Sam puts it a "dormant opportunity". *Questions relating this change: *#Was this seriously done just because a few people made sarcastic comments about the channel name (37:35)? No. Go watch the cast from 23 minutes onwards for more information. That bit in the video was just a way to keep things light but this has been in the works for a while. *#Didn't you already have a Death Battle channel (38:10)? No. They never made another channel and RoosterTeeth shut that other one down. *#Other companies aren't changing their name to the names of their shows so how does this make sense (39:05)? Because those companies still have other stuff that they create. From now on, the channel will be putting out exclusively death battle related content. *#Why not make a new ScrewAttack channel (39:25)? They were already losing the main ScrewAttack audience. They aren't making that type of content anymore and if you don't want to go to a website to look at old videos then tough. Sam also notes that if you supposedly like their content so much that you aren't willing to go to another website, then you didn't really like it all that much. *#How will this affect GameAttack (40:35)? Not at all. *#Do you think RoosterTeeth made a mistake in having GameAttack split from ScrewAttack (40:45)? No. GameAttack split off from ScrewAttack so that they could continue doing other videos, like gaming videos that ScrewAttack liked to do before death battle took over. The two channels were hurting each other more than they were helping as well because they had two different audiences and YouTube prioritized death battle's. *#Budding content creators are told to make a variety of content but ScrewAttack by example is limiting it's own content. What should they make of that (42:00)? Trying a variety of content and being passionate is great for the start of a YouTube channel because it draws in all sorts of different people. However, when you find the thing that drags in the most people, there will inevitably be a much larger portion of your fanbase who doesn't give a crap about your other content. There are plenty of people who found their thing and then got stuck with it. ScrewAttack should not be used as an example because they are part of a larger company. *#Will ExtraLife still feature the ScrewAttack game show (45:55)? We'll see. *#Do you regret DEATH BATTLE! existing (47:00)? No. *#Do you believe ScrewAttack would've lasted as long without it (47:35)? No. Even if it did somehow survive, they would not be as well off as they currently are. They likely would've dropped off at some point. *#Will Nick ever dress as Aladdin (49:00)? Give him the monkey and he'll do it. Category:Blog posts